Badboy's Hired Wife
by kyumin203101
Summary: we found love in a hopeless place. bagaimana kisah KyuMin menemukan kisah cinta mereka? new kyumin ff lets check it out guys
1. Chapter 1

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa kuliah lagi tahun depan"kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan tidak melihat kearah teman-temanku yang masih terlihat menghawatirkan keadaanku.

"Tetapi kau masih bisa mendapat beasiswa minnie dan kami tau kau akan mendapatkannya"kata eunhyuk. Tangannya mengenggam tanganku dan meremasnya pelan. Aku bisa melihat kearah mereka berdua, melihat rasa cemas dan khawatir muncul di bola mata mereka.

"Benar minnie, kau dapat meminjam uang kami dan kau dapat mengembalikkannya ketika kau sudah punya uang atau tidak tidak, kami hanya akan memberikannya kepadamu tanpa menuntun balas" ryeowook mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang won. Tetapi aku menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Chingudeul its okay. Kalian semua tau aku bisa kuliah ditempat ini hanya karena beasiswa. Aku tidak punya apa-apa seperti kalian"desahku

Eunhyuk dan ryeowook terlahir dengan sendok besi dimulut mereka. Keluarga mereka merupakan salah satu keluarga paling kaya di negara ini, jadi mereka memiliki uang, mobil dan semuanya.

"Kau punya kami dan tidak perlu cemas akan apapun" sahut eunhyuk sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan memelukku. Tanpa mereka aku sudah menyerah akan hidupku.

"Oh oh! Apa kabar wanita yang sedang berpelukan?" kami berdua melepas pelukan kami dan melihat salah satu dari mereka siapa yang mengatakan kata itu. Oh tentu saja, salah satu dari group lelaki paling arogan di kampus ini.

"Ini bukan urusanmu pabbo!"seru eunhyuk dan duduk kembali kekursinya. Aku duduk ke kursi ku dan mengabaikan group lelaki itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Aku memiliki segudang masalah dalam hidupku dan aku tidak mau mendapatkan tambahan masalah sekarang.

"Hai sungmin"aku tersenyum kepada changmin yang menyapaku. Dia satu-satunya lelaki paling baik di dalam group itu, 3 dari mereka sangat arogan dan sombong. Jadi begini detailnya mereka terdiri atas 4 lelaki, changmin si pemuda baik, donghae dan yesung si lelaki dingin dan kyuhyun mari tidak membicarakannya.

"Jadi mengapa kau disini"eunhyuk bertanya ketus. Dia sangat tidak suka group lelaki ini dan aku tidak tahu kenapa

"Kekasihku ada disini anak kucing manis, jadi tolong diamlah" ujar yesung sambil memeluk bahu ryeowook. Yeap benar mereka bersama. Diluar dari kata-kata ryeowook tentang yesung dan gropunya tetapi ryeowook tetap mencintai yesung si anggota group idiot itu.

"Aku pergi, apakah kau ikut eunhyuk ah? Aku bangkit dari kursi ku meletakkan tasku dibahu kemudian menatap eunhyuk. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka, dan aku satu-satunya wanita yang tidak bertekuk lutut kepada mereka.

"Anio minnie, aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang menyebalkan karena partner kelompokku dalam tugas ini sangat tidak membantu"dia memutar bola matanya dan menatap tajam donghae

"Permisi gadis kecil, aku memberi tau mu bahwa aku akan membantu tetapi kau malah mengatakan..." aku tidak butuh mendengarkan mereka yang beradu mulut jadi aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan keluar dari kantin.

Aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu luang sebelum kelas berikutku mulai. Aku berjalan ke loker. Aku berjalan sambil menunduk dan tidak menghiraukan orang lain. Menaruh barang-barangku di dalam loker, handphone ku mulai berdering. Aku merogoh di dalam tas ku dan deringannya berhenti. Aku melihat siapa yang menelepon dan melihat nama boss ku. Menit berikutnya aku mendpatkan sebuah pesan, dan pesan itu membuat moodku semakin hancur

" _Jangan datang ke kantor hari ini, kami tidak membutuhkan pekerja lagi disini. Kami tau kau sangat membutukan uang tetapi kami tidak mencapai target penjualan jadi kantor akan segera tutup, sekali lagi kami mohon maaf"._

Jadi aku pengangguran sekarang? Benar aku akan bunuh diri sekarang. " wah daebak aku pengangguran daebak!" aku menggerutu kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku membaca sekali lagi pesan itu dan mebaca lagi untuk terakhir kalinya pada layar handphone ku yang kubeli karena uang tabunganku yang sudah ku kumpulkan selama 5 bulan, air mataku jatuh dari mataku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa sekarang. Ini adalah hidupku dan hidup menjadi si miskin.

Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada orang tua ku? Mereka sangat bergantung kepada ku. Adik perempuanku membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatannya. Dia mengidap asma dan sekarang aku tidak lagi bisa mendukung biaya perawatannya karena sekarang aku pengangguran.

Akku terduduk di lantai tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku menangis dan menangis sambil mengenggam handphoneku. Jika aku melemparkan handphone ini maka akan hancur berkeping-keping tetapi aku tidak bisa juga melakukannya karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli handphone yang baru

Kenapa hidupku begitu sulit? Apakah aku orang yang jahat atau buruk? Sejak kecil aku tau kami adalah orang miskin. Orangtuaku tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, mereka membantu mengurus beberapa orang tetapi orang-orang yang sudah dibantu oleh mereka melupakan kami dan tidak pernah membantu kami. Aku belajar dan sekolah di sekolah murah mulai dari junior hingga senior high school. Dan beruntungnya aku ketika mencoba ikut program beasiswa di kampus ini dan aku mendapatkannya, maka dari itu aku tidak perlu membayar biaya apapun selama kuliah di kampus ini.

Tetapi aku hidup jauh dengan orangtua ku. Mereka hidup di provinsi pedalaman Mokpo sementara aku hidup di kota seoul. Aku hidup di tengah kota jadi aku membutuhkan apartement, dengan biaya yang murah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di semua toko buku yang baru saja memecatku jadi aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewa apartementku.

Aku butuh uang untuk makan setiap hari, untuk uang sewa apartment dan juga uang bulanan pengobatan adik perempuanku, untuk uang bulanan orangtuaku dan juga untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki apapun sekarang dan aku tidak tau dimana tempat untuk mendapatkan uang untuk keluargaku dan diriku.

Aku sudah tidak tau berapa menit yang kulalui tetapi aku sadar bahwa beberapa mahasiswa sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang, aku yakin mereka pasti sedang ada dikelas. Aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang.

Aku perlahan bangun dari lantai dan merasa sangat lemas jadi aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Kakiku terasa seperti jelly dan kepalaku sudah mulai pusing.

"Sini aku bantu" sebuah tangan menolongku bangkit dari lantai. Aku melihat siapa pemilik dari tangan tersebut dan aku terkejut saat tau tangan itu milik kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" aku berujar pelan, memberikan dia sebuah senyum kecil. Aku tidak pernah melihat mata dia seperti ini, matanya terlihat begitu khawatir dan penuh akan kesedihan,

"Gwenchana?kau baik-baik saja?" kyuhyun bertanya kepada ku dan meletakkan tangannya di lenganku. Aku dapat berdiri tetapi tetap merasa lemah.

"Ne gwenchana"aku tersenyum kembali. Aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya kyuhyun memliki bola mata kecoklatan yang sangat tajam namun hangat. Rambutnya dengan potongan ikal berwarna coklat gelap, hidup mancungnya dan bibirnya. Itu bagian paling sempurnya yang pernah ada.

"Aku tidak yakin. Jadi aku akan berjalan dengan mu sampai ke kelas, ayo" dia menarik lenganku, karena aku masih lemas dia memapahku dengan sangat nyaman dan mulai bejalan.

"Jadi sungmin, keluarkan lah aku akan mendengarkannya"dia berujar pelan, menunjukkan ku putih giginya. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki ini, karena dia bergabung dengan group yang sangat dibenci oleh eunhyuk dan aku sendiri.

"Hah? Mworago?"

"Aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Jadi jebal katakan lah" aku berhenti berjalan ketika kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Apa dia bilang mohon? Menjadi lelaki arogan dan egois di kampus ini aku tidak menyangka bida mendengar dia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengatakan ini karena mendengar kau mengatakan tolong hehehe" ujar ku dan dia menunjukkan senyum smirknya

"Aku pengangguran. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa tetap kuliah disini tahun depan. Aku tidak bisa mendukung biaya hidup keluargaku dan biaya pengobatan adik perempuanku serta biaya hidupku sendiri, itulah kisahnya senang eoh? Aku dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi darinya. Sebenernya tidak ada reaksi apapun dimukanya. Sama sekali tidak ada

Aku melihat dia beberapa detik dan memutuskan meniggalkan dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan menghabiskan waktu. Aku mulai berjalan ke kelasku. Aku hendak mengetok pintu ruang kelas ketika seseorang menghentikanku dan memutar badanku.

"Mwo? Apakah aku tidak boleh masuk? ". Itu kyuhyun bisakah dia meninggalkanku? Dia menologku bangkit dari lantai jadi aku rasa sudah cukup. Kami bukan teman baik.

"Bekerjalah kepada ku" dia bergumam. Mengabaikan mukaku yang terbodoh

"Bekerja untuk mu? Jadi apa? Pembantu? Tidak mungkin kawan?"kataku, dengan garang aku menghempaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak"

"Jadi apa?" aku bertanya dengan singkat. Jadi apa sih? Supir? Bahkan aku tidak mahir membawa mobil, sebagai koki? Aku bisa masak tapi tidak dengan jenis makanan yang mungkin pernah dia makan setiap hari.

Aku menunggu dia menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi tetap saja buang waktu jadi aku berbalik dan menghadap pintu kembali. Ketika aku ingin mengetok pintu dia menghentikankku lagi. Aku tau pasti dia karena dia satu-satunya orang yang setiap tetap berdiri disampingku.

"Jadilah istriku, jadi istri sewaanku"

TBC

Hai guys aku balik dengan ff baru. Walah the brandals aja belum kelar malah nambah utang. Tapi bener aku gatel untuk nulis cerita ini soalnya bagus banget. Konfliknya kecil, sedang besar tapi bagus hahaha. Di tunggu ya responnya. Untuk the brandals on progress kok. Bye bye ditunggu ya reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

Musun iriya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jadi istrinya? Jinjja benarkah?

"N ee m-woo apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Aku merasakan kakiku kembali terasa seperti jelly lagi.

"Jadilah istri sewaanku"dia memamerkan senyumannya

"Kau serius? Jangan bercanda dengan ku kyuhyun! Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang, aku memiliki banyak masalah," apakah dia mencoba membodohiku? Aku tau kami memang sudah pantas untuk ukuran umur. Tetapi, aku? Jadi istrinya? Itu seperti sedang disurga tetapi jumpa dengan neraka disaat bersamaan. Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku juga tertarik padanya, dia adalah lelaki yang aktif tapi aku tidak tertarik dengannya atau lelaki lainnya. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Aku serius. Kau butuh uang jadi aku menawarkan ini padamu" dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aku asumsikan kartu nama. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di belakang kertas itu dan melihatku lagi.

"Ini, jumpai aku ditempat ini. Aku sangat mengharapkan mu" dan setelahnya dia pergi. Aku menyandar disudut ruangan. Dia mengatakan aku akan menjadi istri sewaan? Jadi itu artinya dia akan membayarku? Apa sih maksud dia yang sebenarnya? Ini seperti sedang berlari tetapi seseorang sedang menghentikanku.

"Lanjutkan urusanmu dengan kekasihmu nanti, kau butuh masuk untuk menghadiri kelasku Lee Sungmin" kekasih? Aku sudah ingin menjawab pernyataan soengsaemnim sebuah jawaban yang baik. Tetapi aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan mengakhiri hariku di dalam tempat ini juga. Aaku tidak pernah bosan dengan semua mata kuliah, ingatkah bahwa aku mahasiswa beasiswa jadi aku butuh usaha yang keras. Aku bukan anak cupu, percayalah aku sangat suka buku dan aku juga suka belajar. Tetapi ketika aku berpakaian, kalian dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku bukan anak cupu. Aku tidak menggunakan kacamata atau celana longgar dan tas berbahan denim. Aku suka dress dan aku suka memakai dress seperti barbie.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kampus, melihat ryeowook dengan yesung dan eunhyuk. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan mencium teman perempuanku.

"Sedang ingin buru-buru min?"eunhyuk bertanya, tetapi masih fokus dengan handphonenya sambil bersandar di mobil yesung.

"Ne, aku mau berjumpa dengan seseorang," ryeowook melihatku, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa?" eunhyuk bertanya dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tas dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Siapa yang akan kau jumpai"dia bertanya lagi

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti kepada kalian" setelah pamit kembali kepada mereka. Aku pergi dari lapangan parkir. Donghae baru saja tiba beberapa menit sebelum aku pergi dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin mendengar adu argumen yang akan datang dari eunyuk dan dia. Mereka benar-benar gila.

Aku hanya berjalan ke coffe shop yang kyuhyun tulis di balik kertas tadi, aku tidak punya uang untu naik taksi ataupun naik bus. Aku harus menyimpan sisa uangku.

Kyuhyun disana, duduk seperti dewa. Dia meminum kopinya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Apakah ini jalan yang benar? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

Aku perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan dia melihatku, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tidak boleh mundur, aku akan melakukan ini.

"Mianhae karena terlambat, aku harus jalan untuk sampai kesini," kataku pelan sambil mengatur napas.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan memesankan minuman untukmu" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia langsung berdiri dari meja dan berjalan ke kasir. Dia melihat kebelakang memperhatikanku dan aku dapat melihat dia dari sini. Dia memiliki badan yang bagus.

Kyuhyun sangat tampan, sebenarnya tidak tampan tetapi dia tampan dengan auranya sendiri. Setiap gadis dikampus kai ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tau itu karena eunhyuk dan aku selalu melewati para yeoja-yeoja gila itu ketika melihat mereka sedang membicarakan kyuhyun dan groupnya.

"ini, minumlah dulu" aku berterima kasih dan melakukan apa yang dia suruh. Suasana sangat canggung disekitar kami dan aku merasa sangat asing melihat dia tidak dengan senyumnya. Dia terlihat begitu serius sekarang.

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi istri sewaanmu? Aku mulai bertanya untuk memecahkan ke heningan diantara kami.

"Kau butuh uang, jadi aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan" aku sadar setelah mendengar perkataannya. Tidak aku tau aku butuh uang, tetapi cara dia menyampaikan kata-kata itu membuatku sedih. Apaah sebegitu miskinnya aku?

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sungmin. Ini , inilah kondisinya" dia meletakkan semua berkas di hadapanku dan aku mulai membacanya.

Hal pertama yang aku sadari tentang berkas ini adalah aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Itulah mengapa aku sangat khawatir tetapi begitu banyak juga hal lain yang tertulis seperti tidak ada sex, tidak ada ciuman, dan tidak saling menyerang satu sama lain. Kami akan berakting dengan baik di depan semua orang, tetapi tidak kalau kami hanya berdua. Dia akan membayarku sebesar 1000.000 won setiap minggu dan itu sagat menguntungkan untukku.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku dari berkas ini dan melihatnya

"Aku hanya bertanya satu hal"

"Apakah itu?" tanyanya sambil meminum kembali kopinya

"Apakah kita akan berakting sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah atau hanya sebagai tunangan?" aku hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya

"Tunangan" dengan santainya dia menjawab

Kami kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang diperhatikannya. Apakah dia memikirkan tentang kami? Atau hanya tentang kesepakatan ini?

"Kapan kita mulai dan kapan aku bisa mendapat gajiku?" aku bekerja ingat jadi aku butuh untuk menanyakan ini. Adikku sudah sangat butuh uang untuk pengobatannya dan aku merasa jahat karena belum bisa mengirim uang kepadanya.

"Asistenku sudah mengirimkan uang itu kedalam rekening bank mu" dia menjawab

"Dan aku bisa mulai dari besok" besok? Aku tidak berharap seperti ini.

"Baiklah" bagaimana aku bisa merespon seperti ini. Aku sangat tidak berbakat dalam berakting

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, kenapa kau perlu menyewa dirikku sebagai istrimu? Apakah kau tidak punya kekasih?" yeah kyuhyun itu sempurna. Tetapi aku yakin aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Okey sedikit hanya sedikit aku ssedikit tertarik dengannya. Dia terlihat tampan.

"Ibuku ingin aku cepat mendapatakan pendamping dan menyelesaikan kuliah jadi dia bisa dengan tenang memberikan urusan perusahaan kepadaku" aku mengerti sekarang. Aku butuh pekerjaan dan dia butuh seorang pekerja.

"Oh" aku mengangguk. Suasana hening tercipta lagi di sekitar kami dan aku sangat tidak suka ini.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kita membuat sebuah skenario dari masalah ini? Aku tidak ingin teman-teman dan orangtua ku melihatku seperti wanita murahan" aku menatapnya

"Baiklah, kita bisa mengaturnya" dia tersenyum kepadaku. Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum begitu?

"Oke, begini. Kita hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kita sudaha bersama selama satu tahun. Kita menyukai satu sama lain dan juga kita sudah sering pergi jalan bersama dan disitulah kita mulai berpacaran dan pada saat beberapa bulan tepatnya tadi malam kau melamark u sebagai tunangamu" hah? Apakah aku baru saja membuat sebuah cerita film? Aku tertawa pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku yang sepertinya sudah mulai gila.

"Dan aku memberimu sebuah buntelan bunga dan juga latar tempat penuh dengan mawar merah seperti kanye west untuk kim kadarshi? Itu gila lee sungmin." Kyuhyun tertaawa bersama denganku.

"Itu bagus atau kita bisa memberitahu mereka bagaimana kanye ketika melamar kim? Ini tidak membantu sama sekali kyu" aku tertawa kembali dan melihat dia sepertinya sudah sangat nyaman.

"Itu membantu minnie. Jadi sekarang, kita perlu membeli cinci. Cha lets go" minnie? Bagaimana dia tau panggilan kecilku? Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan memegang tanganku keluar dai cafe. Dia tetap memegang tanganku sampai ke dalam mobil. Ketika kami sampai di sebuah mobil sport, dia membuka pintu untukku lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Let's go" dia berujar dan memberikan ku sebuah senyuman

Kami terdiam kembali selama perjalanan dan akhirnya mobilnya berhenti. Aku ini adalah tempat toko perhiasan. Kami keluar dan merjalan bersama kedalam.

"Euuhhm bisakah aku menggenggam tanganmu? Kita perlu untuk aigoo bagaimana mengatakannya" dia gugup? Benarkah? Ini bukan seperti dirinya.

"Ne kyuhyun kau boleh melakukannya" aku tertawa dan menggenggam tanganya. Menyatukan tangan dengannya membuat kami terlihat seperti sungguhan bersama.

Kami berjalan masuk kedalam toko, menggenggam satu sama lain dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang.

"Annyeinghasimnika tuan muda cho, adakah yang bisa ami lakukan untu anda? Seorang pegawai bertanya. Dia tau kyuhyun? Oh tentu saja kyuhyun adalah oran paling kaya dan juga terkenal.

"Aku butuh cincin tunangan untuk kekasihku ini jadi tolong bantu dia untuk mencari yang pas" kyuhyun berujar. Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang di dalam toko mellihat kearah kami. Dan ni sangat tidak enak.

"Layani dia dengan baik hwang, aku mau menelepon eommaku dulu" dia berujar lagi. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tanganya di lenganku.

"Aku akan kembali, hwang akan melayanimu gwenchana? Aku menggangguk. Dia mencium keningku sekilas dan membuat mentalku terkejut. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku seseorang melakukannya.

Dia meninggalkan aku dengan hwang dan ini sangat aneh ketika aku memilih sebuah cincin pertunangan. Ekspresiku, aku harus mencoba terlihat senang dan mengatakan bahawa aku sangat bahagia dengan hubungan kami. Aku juga berharap orang tua ku juga bisa menerima ini.

Aku memilih sebuah cincin sapphire dengan berlian mengiasi seluruh permukaannya. Hwang tidak mengizinkanku mengetahui berapa harga cincin ini atas perinta kyuhyun, atau kyuhyun akan mara kepadanya.

"Apakah sudah selesai sayang? Ini hanya untuk keperluan peran sungmin, ingat itu.

"Ne, gomawo"aku tersenyum dan memberikan dia sebuah pelukan. Dia membalas pelukan ku dengan erat. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Ne demi peran yang baik.

"Mianhamnidha tuan muda cho.." kami melepskan pelukan kami dan melihat hwang tersenyum kepada kami. Dia memberikan kami paper bag dan kami pergi setelah mengatakan terima kasih kepadanya.

Kami masuk lagi kedalam mobil, kemudian bercerita satu sama lain apa saja yang kami suka dan yang tidak kami suka.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini kyuhyun, aku akan membawa semua barang-barnagku besok ke apartement mu" aku tersenyum sambil membuka seatbeltku.

"Aku bisa membantumu berkemas sekarang. Ayo!" dia tidak menunggu jawaban ku dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya menuju apartementku.

Aku pikir akan lebih baik memulai dengan kami tinggal bersama dalam beberapa waktu

TBC

Oh iya ada kemarin yang nanya aku sudah izin dengan penulis aslinya atau belu. Aku sudah menghubungi si penulis di semua akun sosial yang dia punya dan aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya maksud dari aku ingin meremake karyanya, tetapi sampai saat ini dia belum membalas karena yang aku lihat dia juga tidak terlalu aktif di sosial media. Jadi karna dia belum membalas makanya aku berinisiatif menulis di chap lalu kata-kata perizinnan lagi. Jadi ketika dia baca atau ada yang baca kenal denga dia. Bisa memberi tau niat ku.

Terima kasih untuk sarannya, aku juga gak mau kok dituduh menjiplak karya orang hehehe. Oke ditunggu ya review nya. Gomawooo dan see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

Tadi malam sangat menyenangkan, melihat kyuhyun membantu ku mengemas barang-barangku. Kami selesai berkemas hampir memakan waktu empat jam dan sebelum tengah malam, kami sampai di tempatnya.

Apartmennya seperti dugaanku. Sebuah apartement dengan nuansa modern. Dinding bercat putih dilengkapi dengan prabotan berwarna hitam. Terasa sangat damai dan hangat di apartementnya.

"Sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai? Kita harus pergi sekarang." Aku mendengar suaranya dari balik pintu sambil mengetuk. Dia mengizinkanku untuk menempati kamar tamu. Kami memang tinggal bersama tapi tidak untuk tidur bersama di sebuah tempat tidur.

"Ne,aku akan keluar." Memastikan penampilanku untuk terakhir kalinya, memakai lip gloss dan selesai. Aku mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku sudah tau seluk beluk di dalam apartment ini karena semalam kyuhyun sudah mengajak aku berkeliling.

"Cincinmu sudah kau pakai?" aku melihat cincin yang ada di jariku. Ini sangat cocok di tanganku.

"Ne, apakah aku terlihat... ahh seperti ah oke?" aku bertanya. Aku pikir apakah aku terlihat bagus sebagai tunangan dari pria tampan ini? Karena kau harus benar-benar memastikan apakah kau terlihat pantas untuk nya.

"Kau sempurna jadi cha kita pergi." Apa sempurna? Aku bahkan tidak terpikir dengan kata-kata itu. Aku memakai kemeja putih ketat dipadu dengan rok floral berwana pink, aku rasa aku sudah lulus kualifikasi.

Aku jalan dibelakangnya menuju tempat parkir. Kami akan pergi bersama ke kampus dan memulai akting kami disana. Sebenarnya, juga untuk memperlihatkan bahwa bagaimana kami cinta satu sama lain.

Perjalanan menuju kampus hanya memakan waktu yang singkat. Dia memarkirkan mobil di tempat khusus, tempat yang sudah menjadi favoriteny. Aku dapat melihat dari jendela, bahwa teman-temanku ada disana, sedang bersandar di mobil yesung. Bagaimana aku harus berakting kepada mereka?

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sungmin." Aku mendengar suara kyuhyun tepat disampingku. Menghela nafas aku mengangguk dan melihat dia.

"Hanya katakan kepada ku kalau aku berlebihan, oke?" aku menggigit bibirku, dan melihat orang-orang yang ada diluar. Aku merasa takut.

"Aku hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku... aku bahkan tidak pernah memliki sebuah hubungan percintaan dimasa lalu, jadi tolong.." kyuhyun meletakkan tangan nya di mulutku mencoba menghentikan ocehanku.

"Kita tidak sedang berakting. Kita akan menunjukkan kepada mereka betapa kita mencintai satu sama lain, jadi jadilah dirimu sendiri." Perlahan aku menganggukkan kepala ku. Dia tesenyum kepadaku dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lembut.

Ketika dia ingin keluar dari mobil, aku menghentikannya dan memegang kedua sisi mukanya

"Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, arra?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia melapas tangan ku dari mukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku.

"Ayo kita turun, sebelum mereka memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita sekarang." Aku tertawa dengan apa yang dia katakan dan mengikutinya keluar dari mobil.

Pandangan yang aku terima dari eunhyuk dan ryeowook adalah ANEH. Tentu saja, mereka melihat aku keluar dari mobil kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Selamat pagi." Aku mencium ryeowook dan eunhyuk. Tetapi mereka tetap melihatku dan hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sungmin, kau terlihat sangat baik hari ini."kata changmin. Aku hanya tersenyum an berterima kasih.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiriku setelah menyapa teman-temannya. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah teman-teman terhadap berita ini. Orang-orang di sekitar tepat parkir juuga ikut memperhatikan kami.

"Gwenchana?" aku mengangguk. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi semua yang aku tau adalah tangan kyuhyun sedang melingkar di pinggangku sementara bibirnya sedang berada di kening ku.

"Aku akan berjalan bersama mu ke kelas." Dia berbisik. Aku menutup mataku dan dengan kuat menghela nafas, _temanku akan membunuhku kyuhyun_. Mereka akan melakukannya.

"Aku akan berjalan bersama dengan eunhyuk dan ryeowook, dan kau pergilah bersama dengan teman-teman mu." Aku meleas tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhku kemudian berdiri di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" kyuhyun, aku serius. Lihatlah sekeliling kita, karena mereka sekarang sedang melihat kearah kita. Aku memberi tau batinku bahwa aku sudah mulai akan gila.

"Chakaman!" aku mendengar eunyuk berkata walaupun sebenarnya terdengan seperti teriakan. Kami berdua memutar kepla kami atas arahannya, dan sesuai dengan perkiraanku dan teman-temannya. Mereka melihat kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aapakah kalian ahh hmmm bersama?" eunhyuk bertanya, sambil melihat kami berdua. Apa yang dia katakan? Aku langsung melihat kyuhyun dan dia hanya tersenyum. Aku melihat kearah ryeowook yang sedang dalam pelukan yesung kemudian changmin yang mendang kami bungung dan donghae yang melihat kami dengan bahagia.

"Uhh hmm—"

"Ne kami bersama eunhyu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapanku. Aku dengan lemah menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya karena kakiku sudah terasa sangat lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa?" orang-orang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik disekitar kami dan aku tau itu, beberapa menit kemudian kabar ini akan tersebar luas di sekitar universitas. Oh tuhan noumu micheosoe!

"Hyukie, kita akan bahas masalah ini nanti, sekarang aku kita pergi ke kelas dulu." Aku dengan santai berkata dan syukurnya dia menuruti permintaanku.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang, sayang." Dia mencium dengan lembut ujung bibirku dan aku sangat tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi. Dia tinggal bersama groupnya yang sepertinya mulai menggodamya sambil berjalan menuju lobi kampus.

"Sungmin, apa-apaan ini?" ryeowook menahan bahuku dan melihatku. Aku yakin dengan ini dan aku sudah mulai siap untuk keadaan ini.

"Aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian." Aku menghela nafas. Aku melepas tangan ryeowook dan melihat kearah mereka berdua

"Aku akan memberi tau kalian semua chingudeul, tetapi jebal jangan marah kepada ku." Aku menggunakan aegyoku untuk memohon kepada mereka dan aku berhasil karena mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Kami berdiri di depan mobil kyuhyun. Dan aku tetap dapat melihat orang lain melihat kearah kami sambil berjalan.

"Kami sudah bersama selama satu tahun." Hanya itu dan eunhyuk terkejut,

"satu tahun" dia mengulang perkataanku dan sama dengan ryeowook, dia menunjukkan raut shock dimukanya.

"Kami memutuskan memberi tau kalian semua karena aku sudah bertunangan dua hari yang lalu." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, melihat teman ku melakukan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Kau? Dan kyuhyun sudah tunangan?" eunhyuk bertanya dengan keras dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menggigit bibirku. Aku tau orang-orang sudah mendengar percakapan kami, karena mereka mulai berbisik-bisik lagi.

"Aku tidak tau harus bahagia atau marah kepada mu." Ryeowook mengganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Bisakah kalian bahagia untuk ku?" aku tersenyum. Ryeowook memelukku dan membalasnya dengan hati yang senang.

"Aku bahagia untuk mu, aku tau kyuhyun akan menjadi seorang yang pantas untuk mu." Dia berbisik berharap semua ini benar karena aku benci membohongi sahabatku.

"Biaskah aku ikut?" eunhuk tersenyum kepada kami dan kami berdua memeluk dia. Aku tau mereka akan mengerti dan ketika waktu sudah tepat aku akan memberi tau mereka yang sebenarnya.

Setelah kami berbicara, kami berjalan menuju kelas. Kami menghadiri semua mata kuliah dan terima kasih tuhan hanya beberapa manusia yang bertanya tentang aku dan kyuhyun.

"Bukanya kau berpikir tuan muda cho seorang gay?" eunhyk berbisik pelan tetapi aku terawa sangat keras untuk merespon perkataanya.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan hyukie!" ryeowook tertawa juga. Kami berjalan keluar dari kelas dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin.

"Tetapi aku pikir eunhyuk benar." Aku setuju dengan nya dan dapat aku lihat bagaimana seorang tuan muda cho berinteraksi dengan para pria.

Kami masuk kedalam kantin dan hanpir semua mata kearah kami sekarang, sebenarnya kearah ku.

"Chingudeul, aku rasa kita harus makan diluar saja." Aku dengan pelan berkata kepada mereka. Tetapi ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tanganku.

"Kita akan makan disini, mereka bukan siapa-siapa." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menarik tangku juga.

"Wookie! Disini!" ryeowook melihat sekeliling darimana suara itu, dan aku juga melihat sama dengan eunhyuk. Kami dapat melihat yesung melambaikan tangnnya dan dia sedang bersama dengan groupnya. Dan pasti kyuhyun ada disina.

"Ayo1" ryeowook menarik tangan eunhyuk dan tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju group laki-laki ini dan aku tau ini adalah saatnya menunjukkan sebuah pertunjukkan.

Aku duduk diantaar eunhyuk dan kyuhyun. Dia dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu ku.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" dia bertanya. Aku dapat melihat hampir semua orang melihat kami. Jadi aku harus melakukan akting yang baik bersama dia.

"Bagus, tetapi eemm aku merindukanmu." I mencium pipinya dan membelainya sebentar. Kami bertatapan satu sama lain tetapi ada sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa tangkap dari mata kyuhyun. _Ada sesuatu disana._

"Nado, aku juga merindukanmu." Ini hanya akting sungmin, hanya untuk sebuah pertunjukkan yang bagus.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearahku dan menekan bibirnya keujung mulutku. Aku sangat gugup sebenarnya, tetapi batinku dengan lantang bersorak bahagia, bahagia? Oh tuhan! Dua ciuman untuk satu hari ini!

"Bisakah kalian melakukan aksi lovey dovey kalian nanti saja di dalam mobil? Atau dimana saja! Eunhyuk dengan risih berkata. Hampir semua para lelaki tertawa dengan apa yang dikatakannya tetapi donghae orang yang paling kuat tertawa dari mereka semua.

"Kau mau bermesaraan juga princess?" donghae mengerakkan alisnya kemudia tersenyum miring kepada eunhyuk. Dia tidak membalas, mengambil langkah mendekat dengan donghae dan melemparkan sesuatu kerahnya.

Kami hanya melihat mereka, bagaimana mereka berdebat dan melempar barang satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu ketika melakukan itu.

"Guys, kami pulang ke apartment sekarang" kyuhyun berkata dan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengambil barang-barang kami.

"Apartment?" ryeowook bertanya, mengerakkan alisnya sambil melihat ku

"Apartmentku, kenapa?" kyuhyun dengan santai menjawab

"Apakah kalian tinggal bersama?" sekali lagi ryeowook bertanya dan terlihat kantin ini sungguh sangat kecil. Terasa seperti semua manusia disini melihat hanya kearahku.

"Uhm, ne kami sudah tunangan ingat?" aku tersenyum kepada mereka kemudia bangkit dari bangku seperti kyuhyun dan juga dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangku lalu dengan cepat pula aku melingkarkan tanganku disekitar pinggang kyuhyun.

"Tunangan?" changmin dengan kuat bertanya. Aku melihat mata kyuhyun dan matanya, mata kyuhyun terus memberikan tatapan yang hangat kepadaku, _Kenapa?_

"Kami sudah bertunangan, ada masalah?" kyuhyun dengan santai bertanya tetapi aku juga bisa melihat dia sedikit gugup.

"Tidak ada, chukae." Changmin menjabat tangan kyuhyun dan satu-satu dari mereka mulai memberi selamat kepada kami.

"Jadi, kami perlu pergi sekarang. Minnie mau berada di tempat tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku melihat dia kemudian memukul dadanya. Dia merangkul kepalaku dan meletakkannya di dadanya dan mencium pucuk kepala ku lalu keningku. _Dia benar-benar aktor yang hebat_

"Jangan lupa menggunakan pengaman kawan!" donghae tertawa sangat kuat dan ini benar-benar mengganggu

"Kami ti—" kyuhyun menutup mulutku, sambil tertawa. Dasar bodoh!

"Pasti kawan."

"Hanya memastikan tolong jaga temanku, kyuhyun." Eunhyuk dengan serius berkata dan kyuhyun dengan tegas menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Kami meninggalkan kantin dan keluar, tidak menyangka dan sedikit ucapan selamat kami dapatkan. Mereka benar-benar dengan cepat menyebar luaskan berita ini.

"Akhirnya!" aku mendesah, menggerakkan kedua tanganku setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini sungmin."

Aku memberikan dia senyuman, akhirnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang bagus hari ini.

 _ **Hari pertama: Selesai!**_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

#AllSungminPOV

"Aku akan melakukannya, tinggal kan saja disitu!" aku berteriak kepada kyuhyun sambil tetap memegang keranjang pakaian yang kemarin sudah diantar kyuhyun ke laundry.

Kami memang memiliki jadwal harian di rumahnya. Sebagai "pasangan pura-pura", kami tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah secara bergantian dan tidak menggunakan jasa pembantu rumah tangga, kyuhyun tidak ingin siapapun yang tidak dikenalnya masuk kedalam apartemntnya, jadi tidak ada kata tentang pembantu rumah tangga.

Setiap senin hingga rabu adalah jadwalku sedangkan kamis hingga sabtu adalah jadwal kyuhyun. "Coba cicipi ini." Kyuhyun berdiri di depanku sambil memegang sebuah sendok ditangannya.

"Ige mwoya?"

"Hanya cicipi saja, pailli!" dia dengan lembut mendorong sendok itu ke mulutku. Rasanya sungguh enak, karena sebenarnya kyuhyun bahkan bisa memasak lebih baik daripada aku.

"Eoote? Bagaimana rasanya?" dia tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian menggunakan puppy eyes yang aku tau selalu dilakukannya ketika dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Hidup dengan lelaki ini hampir dua minggu membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku sedang hidup berdampingan dengan anak berumur 12 tahun yang sangat punya sifat moody berlebihan.

"Sangat tidak enak." Aku berbohong, melihat dia melipat kedua belahan bibirnya kemudian cemberut. Sangat imut dan lucu.

"Aku kira kau suka pasta yang aku buat." Dia cemberut dan memutar arah badannya. Dia mulai berjalan balik kebelakang dapur dan aku ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat ekspresi mukanya.

Aku masih duduk di sofa sambil melipat dan memisahkan beberapa pakaianku dan kyuhyun. Dia masih di dalam dapur dan aku penasaran apa saja yang dilakukannya disana.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia sedang duduk di kursi, melihat dan hanya memutar-mutar pastanya dengan garpu sambil cemberut. Apakah aku mebuatnya patah hati karena telah berbohong tentang rasa pasta yang sebenarnya?

"Kau sedang makan tetapi tidak mengajak bahkan membaginya kepadaku?" aku bersandar di pintu sambil meletakkan kedua tangan ku dipinggang. Kyuhyun melihat kearahku, dan kemudian mengacuhkan ku. Sepertinya dia sangat marah.

"oohh, kau marah kepada ku?" aku menggodanya sambil berjalan kearahnya. Dia tetap mengacuhkanku kemudia menggeser sedikit badannya untuk memberiku ruang agar bisa duduk dekat dengannya.

"jinjja huh?" aku meletakkan mukaku tepat di depan mukanya sambil memegang kedua sisi mukanya. Cara ini berhasil menghalau pandangannya dari makanan itu.

"Oh tuhan! Kekasihku marah kepada ku, omo! mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu." Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berlari. Aku meremas rambut ku, _apa yang aku katakan tadi?_

Aku dengan cepat kembali keruang keluarga, dan meletakkan semua pakaian tadi di lemari. Sial, mengapa aku mengatakan itu? Maksudku kami adalah pasangan pura-pura dan aku tau itu. _Kami hanya tunangan pura-pura_ dan seharusnya aku tau bagaimana untuk bersikap.

"Sungmin!" dia berteriak tetapi aku mengacuhkannya kemudian meneruskan perjalananku kedalam kamar. Ini yang terbaik, kami berdua tidak boleh bertemu satu sama lain untuk beberapa hari. Aku hanya tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan diriku sendiri.

Hampir dua minggu aku tinggal dengannya, dia tidak melakukan apapun dan dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya seorang lelaki yang romantis, lembut dan perhatian yang pernah aku temui. Orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dan penyayang. Tindakkan kyuhyun seperti itu yang sepertinya sudah aku salah gunakan. _Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan tadi?_

Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya dengan pria manapun jadi aku sangat tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, belajar dan keluarga. Itu hidupku yang dulu, sebelum kyuhyun datang menawarkan hal gila ini kepada ku.

Kadang-kadang, aku sering bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apakah itu cinta? Apakah aku akan merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta? Tertarik dengan seseorang yang akan bersama ku selamanya? Merasakan perasaan cemburu jika dia dengan gadis lain atau jika dia tidak memerhatikanku? Merasakan bagaimana kau hanya ingin bersamanya setiap hari atau setiap jam dalam hidupmu. Oh tuhan! Benarkah ini aku? Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan nya? Jika iya, aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini.

Aku terbangun dan menemukan diriku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, mengucek mataku jadi aku tadi tertidur. Aku melihat kearah jam yang ada di dinding. Sudah malam ternyata.

Perlahan aku bangkit, aku bangun dan mengikat rambutku menjadi sanggul acak. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, melihat semua lampu di rumah ini mati kecuali lampu yang berasal dari ruang televisi. Dia masih sadar tenyata.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan kedalam dapur. Aku merasa lapar. Melihat ke dalam lemari es dan yang kutemukan hanya buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain jadi aku hanya menggambil apel untuk kumakan.

"Aku menyisakan pasta di meja makan, jadi kau bisa—" aku hampir saja loncat ketika dia berbicara tepat dibelakangku, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan keluar dari dapur, ingat ini jalan yang terbaik.

"Hey Sungmin! Hey!" dia menarik lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" aku berbalik, melepas tanganya di lenganku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi kepadanya tetapi sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku terjadi. Dia mendekat kearahku dan meletakan bibirnya tepat pada bibirku. Aku ingin mendorong dia menjauh, tetapi dia tetap menciumku. Lenganya melingkar seperti ular di pinggangku dan lama kelamaan turun kearah bokongku.

Aku dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi dalam diriku ketika dia menciumku, aku tau itu jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalas ciumannya. Lenganku melingkar dengan erat di lehernya dan kedua lengannya mengangkat badanku dari lantai.

Kaki ku langsung melingkar di pinggangnya dan aku dapat merasakan dia mulai berjalan. Bibirnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Ini ciuman ini sangat manis.

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan lengannya yang ada dibokongku lama kelamaan semakin kencang meremas ketika kami makin lama makin semangat dengan ciuman kami. Dia dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun.." aku mendesah, dia mulai mencium leherku dan hampir mencapai dadaku.

"Kita harus berhenti sayang?" itu lebih kearah pertanyaan untukku, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku rasa kita harus berhenti." Aku perlahan melepas lengannya dari tubuhku dan mataku menelisik ke setiap sudut, aku sedang berada di kamarnya ternyata.

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan dia disampingku dan kami hanya berdiam diri. Kenapa aku harus mengizinkannya melakukan itu?

"Maaf." Kami berdua tertawa ketika kami bersamaan mengatakan permintaan maaf. Dia menumpukan sikunya di tempat tidur dan melihat ku.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Tetapi harus aku akui, aku sangat menikmati mencium mu.'' Dia tersenyum kearah ku. _Menikmati mencium ku?_ Dia sudah gila.

"Diam lah." Aku memukul dadanya tetapi dia menahan tanganku dan meletakkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Tetapi apakah benar masakanku hari ini sungguh tidak enak?" dia bertanya, dan aku tertawa saat aku menariknya untuk berbaring makin dekat dengan ku.

"Tidak." Aku memberikannya sebuah ciuman kilat tepat dibibirnya, kemudia dia melakukan hal yang sama dan terus menerus mencium bibirku berulang-ulang.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, aku harus pergi ke kamar." Aku mendorong tubuhnya tetapi dia tetap menahanku. Dia tetap terus memelukku.

"Kau akan tidur disini."

"Tetapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi sayang, kau akan tidur disini bersama ku."

 _Biarlah hanya malam ini saja_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

#AllSungminPOV

"Jam berapa mereka akan sampai disini?" aku meletakkan baju jumpsuit ku sambil menunggu dia menjawab. Dia menggambil nafas lalu menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Sepertinya sepuluh menit lagi.. aku membutuhkan mu disini sayang." Yea, benar, sekarang dia selalu memanggilku sayang ketika kami sedang bersama. Aku tau ini hanya sebuah sandiwara tetapi ketika ada orang lain di sekitar kami aku merasa bingung, karena dia juga tetap memanggilku "sayang" atau bertingkah manis kepadaku ada ataupun tidak ada orang lain disekitar kami.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarnya kemudian menuju dapur dimana dia berada. Dan yah kalian tidak salah, kamarnya, kami sudah terbiasa tidur bersama dan hampir semua barang-barangku sudah secara resmi pindah kedalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun pernah memberitahuku, ibunya punya insting yang sangat baik dan dia tidak ingin ibunya menyadari bahwa kami tidur di kamar bahkan ranjang yang terpisah. Jadi kami perlu melakukan ini.

Sesampainya aku di dalam dapur, aku melihat dia half naked dan sedang memasak. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?" aku dengan manis bertanya, bersandar di daun pintu, menonton punggung seksinya sambil berbicara.

"Coba cicipi ini?" dia mengambil sendok dan mencelupkannya kedalam wajan berisi sauce, aku sudah bisa menebak pasti rasanya akan sangat enak.

"Rasanya sangat enak." Aku perlahan menjilat bibir bawahku dan kemudian melihat kearahnya dengan sensual. Tubuhnya tegang dan memerah ketika aku menggodanya. Aku sungguh ingin tertawa melihat reaksi dari badan dan mukanya.

"Jinjja? Hmm.. bisakan aku mencicipi apa yang bagus untukku?" dia dengan perlahan berjalan kearahku dan aku dapat merasakan bagaimana nafasnya, karena dia sudah berada sangat dekat denganku. Lengannya, dia dengan perlahan meletakkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menatap ku.

"Kyuhyun.. masakkan mu masakkan mu." Aku memperingatinya tetapi suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan. Bibirnya menemukan jalan danc ara untuk sampai pada leherku dan dengan mudahnya menemukan titik sensitifku. Yea, dia sudah bahkan hampir hapal dimana titik sensitifku, karena kapan pun kami di tempat tidur, dia akan terus menciumku berulang-ulang hanya untuk mencari dam menemukan titik lemahku.

"Itu bisa dimasak nanti sayang, aku hanya ingin menciummu." Semalam, aku berpikir tentang hubungan ku dan kyuhyun. Maksudku, aku tau kami adalah pasangan pura-pura tetapi cara kami berperan, ada ataupun tidak ada orang lain disekitar kami, kami sangat natural. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku terkadang bingung kenapa kami bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sangat natural.

"Kau hanya menggundang kami untuk melihat kalian bercinta?" kami berhenti berciuman ketika kami mendengar seseorang berbicara. Aku menyandarkan dahiku di dadanya, aku merasa sangat kacau dengan perasaan ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kepala besar?" kyuhyun bertanya. Lengannya masih tetap melingkar di pinggangku, sama seperti badanku yang masih betah bersandar di dadanya. Dia bertelanjang dada jadi aku bisa mencium aroma keringatnya. Dan aku rasa aku akan mati karena jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Pintumu terbuka jadi kami masuk saja kedalam." Kata yesung

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan duduk disana, kami akan segera menyelesaikan urusanmasak-memasak ini." Kyuhyun mengusir mereka dan mereka pun dengan senang hati menuruti perintah kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, eoh?" dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan mengarahkan tatapan mataku ke matanya.

"Gwenchana" aku bergumam.

"Mianhae." Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan kilat. _Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini_?

Kyuhyun melanjutkan memasak, sementara aku hanya diam menonton dia. Beberapa menit kemudian, teman-temanku tiba ada yang kurang dari malam ini, changmin tidak bisa ikut bergabung dengan kami bersenang-senang karena alasan kekasihnya sedang ingin berkencan dengannya.

"Bisakah nanti kita menonton sebuah film?" ryeowook menyarankan pendapatnya

"Aku mau cerita romantis, jadi the notebook sangat cocok." Eunhyuk menimpali ucapan ryeowook dan aku bisa mendengar gerutuan dari group lelaki.

"Diam kalian semua!" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah perdebatan antara eunhyuk dan donghae. Setelah selesai berdebat, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menonton film friends with benefit. Aku sengaja langsung memainkan film ini untuk menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada mila kunis." Kyuhyun berbisik dibelakangku. Aku sedang duduk diantara kedua kakinya dan dia berada tepat dibelakang tubuhku. Lengannya melingkar sempurna ditubuhku dan aku juga tidak bisa bangkit atau bergerak dari posisi ini.

"Dan kau pun jauh lebih tampan dari justin timberlake." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Mereka semua terlalu fokus menonton fil m sambil memakan beberapa cemilan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Tetapi anehnya kyuhyun jauh lenih fokus memeperhatikanku, aku rasa.

Ketika film yang kami tonton sudah habis, yesung menyerukan ide untuk minum-minum. Dan kami semua setuju karena besok hari sabtu dan kami semua tidak memiliki jadwal di kampus.

"Ayo bermain truth or strip!" kata dongahe, jenis permainan apa itu?

"Truth or strip? Aku rasa yang benar adalah truth or dare!" eunhyuk tertawa, jebal jangan sekarang, aku sudah lelah mendengar suara mereka yang selalu berdebat.

"Ini game yang kubuat sendiri, jadi diamlah!" donghae melihat eunhyuk dengan tatapan sinis dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak tk. Kalau aku bisa memiliki dewi peri aku ingin membuat permohonan agar mereka bersama.

"Jadi begini aturan mainnya, kita akan memutar sebiah botol kosong untuk mementukan siapa yang akan bermain truth or strip. Kalian bisa memilih dari antara kedua pilihan itu. Jika kau memilih strip kau harus dengan rela melepas salah satu benda yang melekat di tubuhmu. Tetpi jika kau memilih truth, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur. Jadi mau bermain?" kami semua serempak mengatakan iya, sepertinya ini akan berjalan sangat mengasikkan.

"Truth or Strip ?" kyuhyun bertanya kepada yesung karena botol menunjuk kearahnya. Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi dia langsung membuka baju kaos yang dipakainya, memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Truth!" seru ryeowook ketika permainan berakhir menunjuk dirinya. Meletakkan gelas berisi wine yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Apakah kau serius mencintai yesung?" donghae yang bertanya. Ryeowook dan yesung sudah bersama hampir 5 tahun tetapi merekak sama sekali belum pernah mengatakan saranghae kepada satu sama lain. Tetapi bisa aku lihat kalau wookie sangat mencintai yesung sepenuh hati, aku bisa melihat dari matanya.

Ryeowook tetap diam untuk beberapa saat dan aku dapat melihat yesung tenang menunggu jawabnya.

"Ne, aku sangat amat mencintainya, jadi sekarang giliranku." Ryeowook tersenyum malu. Melihat dia seperti itu, seperti melihat semua beban yang ada di bahunya terangkat. Yesung tersenyum seperti dia sudah memenangka sebuah undian berhadiah.

"Hey! Ak—"

"Nanti saja yesung ah, nanti saja menjawab perkataan wookie." Aku langsung memotong ucapannya. Aku tidak mau wookie tau jawab yang akan dilontarkan yesung , tidak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihat yesung menyakiti hati wookie dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai wookie.

"eunhyuk ah giliran mu! Kyuhyun berujar, memberikan dia detik untuk memilih

"Strip!" aku tau dia akan memilih itu karena dia tidak ingin di interogasi oleh donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung membuka cardiganya dan selanjutnya aku lah yang terpilih. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Truth or strip?

"Sayang giliran mu," jika aku memilih strip, aku hanya akan tinggal memakai dalam saja karena aku sedang menggunakan jumpsuit.

"Truth!" aku memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Bagaimana kyuhyun di ranjang?" jinjja hyukjae ah? Aku merasa pipi ku bersemu merah dan aku melihat kearah kyuhyun yang sedang mengerlingkan matanya kerarah ku.

"Sejujurnya kami belum pernah bercinta sama sekali." Aku tertawa pelan. Dan dapat melihat menahan tawa.

"Kenapa belum kawan? Aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau bisa menyimpan hormon dan hasratmu yang diambang batas wajar itu untuk sungmin!" donghae tertawa keras tetapi dengan cepat terhenti ketika kyuhyun dengan kuat memukul kepala belakangnya.

"Jangan jawab pertanyaan itu kyuhyun! Jawab ketika giliranmu tiba." Gomawo wookie kau yang terbaik. Ketika botol mengarah ke donghae dan dia juga memilih strip jadilah dia seperti yesung bertelanjang dada.

"Truth untukku!" kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat ketika selesai meminum habis wine digelasnya hanya dengan satu kali teguk.

"Kenapa kau belum pernah bercinta dengan sungmin, bukan kah kalian suah bertunangan? Aku menahan nafas ketika yesung yang bertanya, aku juga penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Karena sungmin adalah tunanganku, aku ingin bercinta dengan dia karena cinta bukan nafsu yang akan aku lalukan ketika malam pertama kami sebagai suami istri." Aku tau hanya mendalami peran, ingat bukan kami hanya pasangan pura-pura. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahku jadi aku membalas senyumnya juga agar terlihat betapa bahagianya aku medengar jawabannya. _Jika itu memang jawaban yang jujur dari hati._

"Bisakah kami memberimu penghargaan akan ini?" donghae tertawa dan dia langsung terdiam ketika kyuhyun memukul kepalanya lagi.

Permainan terus berlanjut sampai babak kedua, donghae sekarang duduk hanya dengan menggunakan boxer, sama dengan kyuhyun dan yesung. Sementara kami bertiga masih lengkap memakai celana dan tanktop hanya baju kami saja yang terlepas. Kami sangat menikmati permainan ini, sungguh sangat mengasikkan.

"Jebal, permainan terkahir bisakah kalian hanya memnjawab truth? Aku tidak mau melihat kalian telanjang dan diriku juga yang telanjang!" eunhyuk tertawa

"Wae? Aku mau melihat dirimu telanjang hyukie!" donghae berseru kemudian tertawa. Aku bisa melihat ini, ini pasti akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Tunggu saja sampai badanmu mati! Ayo main lagi!" eunhyuk bertepuk tangan kemudian memutar botol kembali.

"Apakah kau dan yesung sudah pernah bercinta?" ini giliran ryeowook dan untuk putaran terakhir kami harus menjawab jujur.

"Kami sudah bercinta tepatnya tadi malam!" wookie tertawa, kemudian masuk kedalam pelukan yesung dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu yesung, apakah kau mencintai wookie?" wookie melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yesung dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada. Mereka sangat manis.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai wanita ini, benarkan chagi?" aku bisa melihat bagaimana yesung menyentuh wookie. Dia menyentuh wookie seakan wookie adalah sesuatu yang sangat beharga untuknya.

"Carilah kamar kawan, dilantai dua paling kanan." Aku memberikan saran. Tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua bercinta dihadapan kami, karena kami dapat melihat gairah mereka berdua semakin meningkat. Tanpa banyak kata, yesung bangkit dari lantai dengan wookie, kaki wookie melingkar sempurna di pinggang yesung.

"Sekarang giliran kalian berdua!" aku tertawa, melihat satu pasangan yang ada dihadapan ku.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, eoh?" aku melihat donghae dan sangat menguntungkan ketika memberikan pertanyaan ini ketika dia sedang mabuk.

"Pasti, maksudku eunhyuk adalah wanita yang sangat cantik." Kyuhyun tertawa disebelahku, aku juga ini adalah hal yang paling lucu.

"Kau eunhyuk chagi, apakah kau suka dengan dongahe?" eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kepada ku. Tanpa suara dan kata dari mulutnya.

"Bawa dia denganmu hae, disebelah kamar yesung ada kamar kosong." Kyuhyun memberi saran yang tidak bisa diabaikan oleh donghae. Dia langsung mengangkat eunhyuk dengan lenganyanya yang kekar.

"Sekarang, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mu menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyuh tersenyum kepadaku. Dia bangkit dari lantai dan menariku berdiri. Kami berdua pindah duduk ke sofa. Sebenarnya hanya kyuhyun yang duduk, karena aku duduk di kedua pahanya, mengangkang dan mlihat kearah mukanya.

"Apa itu pertanyaannya?" aku bertanya dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" kedua tanganya ada dipinggangku, menyebarkan aliran listrik dan gairah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena kalau aku melakukannya pasti akan ada semua kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa kau bukan lelaki yang jahat." Aku tertawa pelan dan meletakkan tangan ku di rahangnya

"Jika kau mau menyanyakan hal yang sama kepada ku, aku juga akan menjawab hal yang sama." Sama? Oh! Dia meletakkan badanmu makin merapat dengan badanya dan menarik kaki ku agar makin melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu sungmin, aku sangat sangat menyukai mu." Omo! Apakah yang ku dengar ini sungguhan? Aku sudah ingin menjawabnya tetapi tidak bisa ketika dia meletakkan bibirnya dibibirku. Ini sungguh ciuman yang sangat panjang dan mengairahkan.

"Ayo, kita juga harus masuk kedalam kamar kita." Dia berdiri dan membuatku stress dengan kata-kata "KITA". Maksudku kami adalah pasangan pura-pura tetapi sekarang kenapa begini dan hal ini bisa terjadi?

TBC

Hai adakah yang menunggu ff ini, maaf kemarin update the brandals duluan ya. Dan juga mau bilang minggu terakhir aku update karena mulai senin sampai batas yang tidak ditentukan aku mau fokus ke real life dulu. Tugas akhir sudah didepan mata dan meja hijau sudah menanti. Mohon doanya ya biar sukses dan berjalan dengan lancar dapat hasil yang baik.

See you ya, aku pasti nerusin ff nya kok dan jangan lupa reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

#AllSungminPOV

"Ahhh!" Aku mendesis sakit dan meletakkan kembali kepalaku ketika rasa sakit ini muncul lagi. Kejadian tadi malam memang sangat menyenangkan tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan merasa hangover berlebihan seperti ini, sepertinya aku sudah ketularan kyuhyun suka minum.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun..." Aku dengan perlahan mengguncang badannya, lihatlah bahkan sekarang ataku terpana melihat tubuhnya yang topless. Oh jinjja michoeso!

"Jebal bangunlah. Tolong sembuhkan sakit kepalaku ini sayang." Aku memukul badannya dan kembali mengguncang badannya. Oh oke mungkin dia masih mengantuk dan terus saja mengabaikanku. Lebih baik aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, oh bukan bukan kamar kami. Aku sungguh benci merasakan hangover.

Aku hampir memijakkan kakiku di tanggga untuk turun kebawah, tetapi aku mendengar seseorang saling melempar argumen dengan saling balas berteriak dan aku juga yakin salah satu temanku yang menjadi pelakunya. Aku naik lagi dan mendekat kearah kamar yang tepatnya persis disebelah kamar kami. Bukan, bukan disini jadi ini bukan suara Wookie dan Yesung. Aku mendekat lagi kearah salah satu kamar dan aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Aku perlahan meletakkan telingaku di pintu kamar mereka, aku tau ini bukan tindakan yang patut untuk ditiru tetapi aku hanya penasaran mengapa mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain?

"Kau sangat bodoh Lee Donghae!"Aku mendengar suara Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Jebal hyukie, aku hanya ingin melihat dia, aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya," Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Kau akan menjadi ayah dari anakku dan kemudian apa yang terjadi? Kau mau meninggalkan kami lagi? Aku lelah." Anak? Ige mwoya? Berbagai spekulasi ada dalam kepalaku. Apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan Enhyuk yang mengatakan kepada kami bahwa dia akan cuti kuliah dan memilih menyelesaikan sisa mata kuliahnya dirumah karena dia bilang dia butuh istirahat karena kondisi kesehatannya yang menurun? Omo!

"Dia juga putriku, dia putri kita." Aku mendengar Donghae berbicara kali ini sedikit lembut. Oke ini bukan urusanku, jadi mari menyingkir dari area ini.

"Dia bukan putri mu sejak hari dimana kau meninggalkan ku atau bisa kubilang kami!" Aku merasa sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku kemudian aku melihat seseorang tepat dibelakangku.

"Aku pikir kau mencari obat atau apapun itu, tetapi mengapa kau disini?" Kenapa dia selalu seksi di setiap pagi? Catat ini, dia sungguh sangat seksi ketika bertelanjang dada dan semuanya.

"Aku ingin mencari obat tetapi aku mendengar seseorang berteri-"

"Kau mendengar seseorang berteriak? Yea, aku juga, itulah alasanku kenapa sekarang aku bangun." Kyuhyun menguap. Dia memengang tanganku dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Jadi kau mendengarkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun?" Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk membagi apa yang sudah ku dengar tadi. Aku menorong tangannya dan kemudia mengajaknya turun ke dapur.

"Yah, kenapa mereka berdua tadi saling berteriak?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah dia duduk di kursi dapur.

"Molla aku tidak tau.. Ayo siapkan sarapan mereka sebentar lagi mungkin akan bangun." Terimakasih tuhan dia mempercayaiku, karena dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Kami memulai menyiapkan sarapan, hanya sarapan yang sederhana untuk para pemabuk yang hangover pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua." Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat Wookie dalam pelukan Yesung. Lihat lah muka mereka berdua sangat amat bahagia.

"Selamat pagi Kyu.. Sungmin." Yesung berujar sambil berjalan, aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka. Oh, bagaimana kalau aku punya seorang kekasih juga, kekasih yang nyata pastinya. Seseorang yang dapat merangkulku dipagi hari dan membuat pagiku menjadi sangat special, tetapi sayangnya tidak ada.

"Mari kita tunggu mereka berdua turun, baru kita mulai sarapan." Aku berujar dan meletakkan piring dimeja ketika Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan kopi untuk kami.

"Min, kapan kau akan pulang kerumah mu?" Wookie bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi.

"Minggu depan, wae?" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat. Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan melihat kearahku. Aku menaikkan alisku tetapi dia hanya menatapku datar kemudia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Yesung.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu.. chagi bisakah aku pergi dengan sungmin? Wookie tau bagaimana cara merayu. Dan dia menggunakannya sekarang kepada kekasihnya.

"Hmmm.. ne." Wookie berjalan kearah Yesung, dan kemudia memberikan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku butuh seorang kekasih yang bisa melakukan itu padaku?

Aku sedang duduk di sofa memandang sepasang kekasih ini sedang asik berlovey dovey. Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Malangnya aku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Aku melihat kebelakang, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri disana. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian melihat kembali pasangan kekasih yang ada di depanku.

"Ayolah sayang katakan padaku." Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri tepat didepan ku meletakkan jarinya dibawah daguku untuk memaksa ku melihat wajahnya.

"Aku hanya... Hmm..., aku hanya ingin seseorang untuk bisa hidup bersamaku, maksudku, seseorang yang dapat menjadi kekasihku, kau tau." Aku dengan perlahan berbisik kepadanya, memastikan hanya dia yang dapt mendengarkannya.

"Aku disini, kau tau itu. Min... walaupun kita hanya—" Aku memotong perkataannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Tetapi kita berdua tau kenyataannya Kyuhyun, dan juga tau itu." Dia tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya mencium dahikku kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kita membahas masalah ini, oke?" Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, Eunhyuk jalan kedalam dapur dengan muka yang cemberut, diikuti Donghae dengan senyumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Kami mendengar kalian berdua berteriak satu sama lain." Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudia duduk di sofa. Menggangkat tubuhku kemudia meletakkan di pangkuannya, dia memberikanku sebuah perasaan yang asing. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Dia sangat mengganggu, kalian semua tau itu kan." Eunhyuk duduk kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya. Kami menunggu mereka tetapi mereka yang duluan makan, jinjja micoeso?

"Ayo lekas makan." Aku bangkit dari pahanya kemudia duduk disampinnya. Kami makan dengan tenang hanya terdengar suara detingan sendok dan garpu.

"Tetapi Hyukie, kenapa kalian satu sama lain bisa saling berteriak?" Eunhyuk berhenti memakan sarapannya ketika Wookie mencoba kembali membuka topik masalah ini lagi. Mukanya memucat dan dia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka kemudia menutupnya perlahan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Eunhyuk ah.. katakanlah yang sebenarnya, jebal kami ada disini mendukungmu." Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Mereka semua melihat kearahku, termaksud lelaki yang ada disebelah ku.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu tadi?" aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Kemudian air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Aku segera bangun dan berjalan kearahnya, memberikan dia pelukan yang nyaman.

"Berhenti menangis, ceritakan lah semuanya kepada kami." Aku berujar lembut kepadanya. Ryeowook menyemangati Eunhyuk juga dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Donghae, aku rasa kau bisa mulai bicara sekarang." Aku berkata perlahan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang dan kemudia mereka berdua melihat kearah Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak bisa bercerita tentang masalah ini, karena sekarang dia sedang menangis hebat.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana kali ini. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit kemudia, Eunhyuk mengambil napas perlahan dan berdiri.

"Donghae menginggalkan ku dua tahun yang lalu, ingatkah kallian waktu aku mengatakan bahwa aku cuti kuliah dan memilih kuliah dari rumah? Waktu itu sebenarnya aku sedang hamil.." Ketika Eunhyuk mulai bercerita, kami semua diam. Ryeowook sedang berpikir keras di dalam otaknya, dan aku sudah bisa mengerti akan masalah ini.

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan, aku pergi ke sebuah acara dan bertemu dengannya. Kami minum sepanjang malam dan berakhir di ranjang.." Eunhyuk berjalan kemudia berhenti di depan Donghae. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan karena terlihat dia akan mengamuk kalau itu terjadi.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan kepadaku huh?" Eunhyuk menahan kedua sisi wajah Donghae. Wookie ingin menghentikannya, tetapi aku menghentikan Wookie. Aku tau Eunhyuk, sekali dia memulai harus kali itu juga dia menyelesaikannya.

"Kau dengan santainya mengatakan tidak menginginkanku ataupun puteriku! Kau juga mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu." Itu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya sebuah perkataan tetapi Eunhyuk langsung menampar Donghae dan memukul dada Donghae.

"Aku menangis setiap saat. Aku berbohong kepada Sungmin dan Ryewook kalau aku sedang sakit menular, agar mereka tidak bisa mengunjungiku di rumah." Eunhyuk menunjukkan jarinya ke muka Donghae, aku pikir mereka tidak akan berhenti sekarang.

"Orangtuaku membiarkanku pergi ke paris hanya agar aku bisa melahirkan anakku, kau tau bagaimana sakitnya? Kau tau bagian mana yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku huh?" Dia meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang dan memandang tajam kearah Donghae.

"Aku sendiri disana, sendiri, hanya diriku... dan kau sekarang bertingkah seakan kau mau kembali ke kehidupanku, kehidupan kami, untuk apa semua itu Hae? Untuk apa?" Eunhyuk terlihat sangat marah.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU LEE HYUK JAE1" Dan itu semua membuat omongan Eunhyuk terhenti.

"Dari hari pertama kita selesai berhubungan sex, aku menemukan bahwa kau adalah wanita yang special untukku. Aku tidak pernah lagi bercinta ataupun berhubungan sex dengan wanita mana pun. Sampai... semalam." Omo! Aku pikir aku akan mati karena mereka berdua.

"Aku pikir, kalian berdua butuh waktu. Kami semua akan pergi." Kyuhyun menarik tanganu dan berjalan kearah dapur. Wookie dan Yesung mengikuti kami, mereka bilang mau masuk kedalam kamar saja.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau ini bisa terjadi." Kyuhyun bergumam ketika kami masuk kedalam kamar. Aku melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring malas-malasan. Hang over ku hilang karena kisah mereka berdua.

"Setidaknya mereka sedang saling jatuh cinta dan bahagia dengan hidup mereka, aku akan baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bawah bantal dan berandai-andai, bagaimana kalau aku bisa memiliki seseorang yang menyayangiku selain teman dan keluargaku.

"Aku harap begitu, ngomong-ngomong min." Kyuhyun berkata sambil ikut berbaring disampingku.

"Hem?"

"Eomma ingin betemu dengan mu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku bilang eomma mau bertemu denganmu minggu depan." Apakah dia sadar? Kami hanya pasangan pura-pura, kepa perlu bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Aku mau pulang kerumah miggu depan. Kita berjumpa orangtua mu kemudian bertemu dengan ibumu bagaimana?" kataku

"Eomma bisa ikut dengan kita, dia ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu, tetapi dia ingin ketemu dengan mu dulu."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun pindah makin dekat denganku dan aku tau saatnya untuk bercanda sambil bermesraan. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dua orang yang kami tinggalkan di dapur.

"Ayo lekas tidur lagi min, sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan bersama mu." Apa sih maksud ucapanya? Melakukan apa? Tetapi aku mengacuhkannya dan meletakkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya sebagai penghantar tidur. Manis.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

#AllSungminPOV

"Apa kau yakin huh?" Aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur kami, menggenakan jeans dan kaos polo biru. Sangat sederhana, tetapi sangat tampan ketika dipandang.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa kau sangat cantik sayang?" Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa diriku sendiri adalah wanita yang cantik, aku bersumpah aku hanya wanita sederhana. Aku sedang mencoba berbagai macam jenis dan model dress. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, bagaimana aku mengataknnya ya. Bertmu ibu kandung Kyuhyun tuhan.

"Ohh, bagaimana dengan ini, apakah aku terlihat cantik menggunakannya?" Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku melepas dress yang kupakai tadi kemudian menggambil jeansku. Hanya memakai bra dan celana jeans ku.

Aku sudah terbiasa mengganti pakaian bahkan baru mau berpakaian di depan Kyuhyun. Dia tidaklah semesum kelihatannya dan terima kasih tuhan, aku pikir dia tidak tertarik denganku.

"Kemarilah.." Kyuhyun menarikku untuk duduk dipangkuannya, badanku selalu terlihat mungil kalau bersamanya. Lenganya dengan cepat melingkar di badanku sehingga dia bisa membawaku makin dekat dengan badannya.

"Apakah kau pikir bahwa eomma mu akan menyukaiku, aku maksud jika kita pura-pura, kau-" Dia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya kemudian mencium dahiku.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang akan bertemu dengan eommaku, cintaku tolong berhentilah berprasangka buruk, eomma akan menyukaimu." Cintaku? Ini hanya skenario Sungmin, ini bukan sesuatu yang nyata. Tetapi kenapa dia memangggilku seperti itu?

"Ayo lek-" Dia tidak memberiku izin menyelesaikan perkataanku, karena kalian tau sekarang dia sedang meletakkan kedua bibir tebalnya dibibirku, dia menciumku. Sebuah ciuman yang sudah sangat lama aku dambakan sejak lama. Sangat aku rindukan rasanya saat terakhir kali kami berciuman.

Dia menciumku dengan penuh nafsu seperti orang kelaparan. Dia terus melanjutkan jelajahan ciumannya dari daguku menuju leherku. Kyuhyun dengan lembut meletakkan kedua lengannya dibahuku kemudian meletakkan badanku berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Itu perlakuan yang manis dan gentle ketika dia terus melanjutkan acara mencium bibirku.

"Sayang.." Aku mendesah dengan lembut di telingannya, memastikan hanya dia yang dapat mendengar suara desahanku. Ciumannya terus turun menuju dadaku, memberiku rasa yang selama aku butuhkan, aku butuh ini bahkan harus aku katakan aku ingin lebih dari ini.

"Bisakah kita?" Aku tidak tau apa maksud dari perkataannya tetapi yang aku tau aku harus mengatakan iya, aku mengganggukkan kepalaku. Dia perlahan dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya di belakang badanku, kemudian aku dapat merasakan tangan kanannya menemukan pengait braku. Aku secara refleks terkejut karena ini berjalan terasa sangat cepat, tetapi aku pikir ini benar. Gwenchana Sungmin ah ini adalah hal yang paling kau inginkan selama ini kan?.

Dia perlahan menuju kedua payudara ku, menggoda kedua nipple dan mencium kedua dengan sangat manis. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun selama ini. Mengingat bahwa dia adalah kekasih pertamaku, dan aku juga terus mengigatkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah hubungan yang palsu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Kyuhyun, kami berdua sama tau bahwa kami berdua memiliki ketertarikan sexual yang sama satu sama lain.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun berteriak, mendengar suara teleponnya berbunyi. Ini mengganggu kegiatan yang baru saja dia mulai, dia kemudian duduk diatas bawah perutku dan menciumnya sekelias.

"Ne eomma.." Aku mendengar menjawab panggilan itu dengan segera ketika dia mengambil handphone nya di meja. Ingin mencoba menjadi wanita yang paling innocent aku ingin lebih, aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan kemudia duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ne, kami akan menunggumu disini, eomma.." Aku tidak perduli dengan fakta bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan eommanya. Jadi aku mulai mencium rahangnya kemudian buah zakarnya dan terus turun ke lehernya.

"Kau akan sampai disini sekitar 20 menit lagi?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin berubah. Suaranya berubah menjadi seperti desahan yang tertahan. Aku tertawa pelan kemudian mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Ne, Sungmin ada disini.. Chakman ne?" Dia meletakkan teleponnya kemudia meletakkan kedua lengannya memeluk ku. Kedua lengannya berada disekeliling badan ku membuatku makin dekat dengan badannya.

"Kau sangat berani sayang" Dia dengan berbisik kepadaku kemudia menciumku dengan sebuah ciuman singkat yang memabukkan seperti racun. Aku tidak tau kenapa tetapi aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, kami akan bertemu dengan mu segara disini.. Hmmm.. Sungmin sekarang sedang sibuk jadi eomma bisa berbicara dengannya nanti.. Annyeong eomma.." Dia melempar teleponnya kesembarang arah di atas tempat tidur kami dan kemudian meletakkanku kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sungguh nakal, cintaku." Dia berujar dan aku hanya tertawa. Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi sangat romantis dan nakal seperti ini?

Kami berhenti melakukan aktivitas kami tadi dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dan juga kami bersyukur karena eomma Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang terlambat beberapa menit, jadi kami meneruskan urusan mari membersihkan dan merapikan tempat tidur kami. Ketika eomma Kyuhyun menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah hampir sampai, kami bergegas merapikan diri.

Jadi ini lah aku, menggunakan lipstick merah dibibirku. Penasaran apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika bertatapan dengan eomma Kyuhyun. Apakah dia akan membenciku? Atau apa yang akan terjadi? Nan molla.

Aku mendengar sura bell berbunyi dan aku hampir saja loncat karena terkejut. Eomma Kyuhyun disini. Dia sini sekarang.

"Sayang! Eomma sudah sampai!" Aku mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak. Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan dan melihat penampilan ku kembali di cermin, aku sudah terlihat cantik. Kenapa aku harus was-was karena ini, aku hanya kekasih pura-pura yakan? Oh terserah apapun itu.

Aku keluar dari kamar kami, dan kemudia perlahan berjalan turun kebawah. Melihat dia duduk di sofa dengan seorang wanita yang amat sangat cantik, glamour dan berwibawa.

Dia menggunakan baju yang sangat elegant dengan tas tangan yang sangat cantik. Apapun yang dia pakai sekarang mungkin harganya jauh lebih mahal dari kehidupanku sendiri. Dia terlihat sangat amat kaya, ne matta! Mereka memang orang sangat kaya.

"ini dia Sungmin, eomma.." Kyuhyun berujar ketika dia sudah melihat ku hampir sampai di lantai bawah. Dia berdiri dan mengambil tanganku dan kami berdua berdiri di depan eommanya.

"Ini Sungmin dan Sungmin, ini adalah eommaku, Cho Heechul." Kyuhyun menperkenalkan kami berdua.

"Selamat malam nyonya." Aku memajukan tanganku bermaksud untuk menjabat tangannya tetapi eommanya mengabaikanku tetapi kemudia malah membawaku kedalam sebuah pelukan. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kau tumbuh sangat baik Sungmin. Kau tetap saja cantik." Ada sebuah nada suara yang dia miliki yang membuatku berpikir. Dan kata-katanya terus saja terulang di dalam kepalaku, apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun mengajak kami pindah ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Ketika aku makan, aku terus saja memandang eomma Kyuhyun tanpa dia sadari. Aku maksud dia bertingkah seakan kami sudah pernah bertemu dan kami sudah dekat satu sama lain.

"Sebelumnya, kapan kau akan pergi ke rumah orang tuamu?" Eomma Kyuhyun melihat kearahku kemudian tersenyum. Apakah aku bisa berdoa untuk bisa memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan isi kepala ku keluar agar aku bisa melihat kenangan masa lalu dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Minggu depan nyonya, aku perlu mengabari mereka terlebih dahulu." Aku dengan pelan menjawab. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pahaku, membelainya dengan lembut. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan takut seperti yang kurasa kan.

"Tidak ada kata nyonya tolong sayang. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan eomma atau Heechul juga boleh. Kau adalah tunangan dari anakku." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sisa waktu yang kami lakukan setelah makan malam adalah berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan keluaragaku dan juga semua yang berhubungan dennganku. Aku tau dia hanya berusaha menjaga anak lelakinya. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki tujuan buruk tetang apapun dan ingat kami hanya pasangan tunangan pura-pura.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian minggu depan oke?" Eomma Kyuhyun berujar sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak masalah, tetapi seperti yang pernah aku bilang sebelumnya, kita tidak akan tidur di mansion disana dan itu adalah sebuah kota di dalam pedalaman nyonya." Aku menjelaskan karena memang itulah kondisi aslinya. Faktanya kami tidak memiliki rumah yang modern disana hanya rumah yang berbentuk normal untuk sebuah keluarga.

"Terus kenapa? Dirimu dan keluargamu adalah hal yang paling penting Sungmin." Eomma Kyuhyun mengambil kedua tangan ku dan kemudian mengelusnya.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang di inginkan oleh putraku dan kau nantinya akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan memilikinya." Huh? Dia berujar dengan serius sambil melihat kearahku. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa tetapi yang bisa aku simpulkan adalah eomma Kyuhyun adalah seseoarang yang berhati baik dan dia tidak seperti orang kaya kebanyakan yang sangat arogan dan sombong.

"Terima kasih nyonya karena tidak memandangku dekat dengan putramu hanya karena harta kekayaannya." Aku merasakan lengan Kyuhyun, dia mengelus lenganku dan melingkarkan tangannya sampai keperutku. Dia memang obat penenangku.

"Kau akan mengerti semuanya segera sayang." Ujar eomma Kyuhyun dan makin membuatku bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Selamat malam sayang, sampai jumpa Sungmin." Eomma Kyuhyun langsung pergi sebelum aku bisa bertanya apa maksud kata-kata terkahir yang dia ucapkan.

"Sayang, apa maksud perkataan eomma mu tadi, aku akan mengerti semuanya segera?" Aku bertanya sambil memeluk pinggangnya ketika kami berjalan ke arah kamar.

"Aku tidak tau.." Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh seperti semua smirk, kemudia memutar badanku untuk menatapnya sebelum kami masuk kedalam kamar.

"Semua yang aku tau adalah bagaimana aku bisa membuat tunanganku ini bahagia malam ini." Dia meletakkan hidungnya di hidungku. Aku merasa seperti anak remaja sekarang.

"Tunangan pura-pura lebih tepatnya."

"Kau adalah tunangku dan kau akan mengerti semuanya segera." Huh? Dia meletakkan sebuah ciuman dibibirku, kemudian mengangkatku dari lantai.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan

TBC

Annyeoong ~ ini nih untuk kamu semua yang minta naik rate. Akhirnya di chap ini terkabul karena makin kesini makin ... ayo tebak sendiri dan juga mulai masuk konflik. Kalau mau tau terus baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Sedikit sedih sih waktu chap 6 kemarin yang review cmn dikit mungkin karena kyuminnya engga banyak ya. Karena kemarin bahasnya banyak haehyuk. Tapi mulai kesini udah banyakan cerita kyumin kok jadi ditunggu ya reviewnya. Be


	8. Chapter 8

Badboy's Hired Wife

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Sumarry: we found love in hopeless pleace

NB: FF ini aku remake/terjemahan dari karya **prettyh16 berjudul Badboy's Hired Wife di wattpad**. Cerita aslinya berbahasa inggris, aku disini mohon izin nulis dengan bahasa indonesia dan mengganti beberapa castnya. Sekali lagi aku mohon izin ya kepada prettyh16 selaku penulis asli.

-000-

#AllSungminPOV

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menungguku untuk berangkat kuliah bersama hari ini. Dia bilang harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan aku harus tau diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Mian harus mengabari mu tiba-tiba pagi ini." Kataku ketika aku masuk kedalam mobil Eunhyuk. Aku tidak memiliki mobil pribadi, maka dari itu aku berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk karena bersedia memberikanku tumpangan pagi ini.

"Gwenchana, sedang ada bencana masalah eoh?" Eunhyuk langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar kelewat terang. Semua orang sedang dalam rutinitas biasanya dan aku harap hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai dengan cuaca.

"Begitulah, aku rasa seorang wanita tadi pagi memberinya pesan singkat." Aku berujar pelan, kemudian melihat ke jendela lagi. Hari ini pasti tidak akan baik tanpa dirinya.

Walaupun kami hanya pasangan pura-pura, aku akui itu, aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sangat-sangat menyukainya. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi aku tau dimana posisiku, aku hanya bekerja untuknya dan dia memberiku bayaran atas apa yang aku lakukan. Intinya aku adalah wanita bayaran.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku hanya ingin tidak suka melibatkan teman-temanku dalam masalah pribadiku atau dalam masalah lain yang tak seharusnya mereka pikirkan. Eunhyuk sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahnya dengan Donghae dan aku tidak ingin mendambah bebannya lagi.

Yeoja itu, yeoja yang mengirimkan pesan pagi tadi kepada Kyuhyun, namanya Seohyun. Aku tidak bermaksud membaca pesan di teleponnya. Tetapi notifikasinya muncul dilayar depan ketika ponsel itu berdering dan pesan yang masuk seperti ini

Dari: Seohyun

Jangan lupa untuk menjemputku di bandara hari ini. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu lagi. Saranghae!

Aku hanya berusaha tidak pernah membaca apapun dan bersikap normal seperti biasa. Dia tetap menggodaku dan terus berusaha bermanja-manja denganku sepanjang hari kemarin, tetapi aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik karena isi pesan itu dan ketika dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sikapku, aku langsung menyerahkan teleponnya dan dia langsung menyadari isi pesan itu.

Kami bertengkar dan aku memberi tahunya bahwa alasanku bersikap seperti itu adalah karena isi pesan singkat itu. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah dan berteriak kepadaku. Dan hal yang paling aku tidak bisa lupakan dari teriakannya adalah.

"Kau hanya tunangan bayaranku, aku membayarmu untuk tidak mengurusi masalah pribadiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi ku!" Kalimat itu dan itu adalah alasannya kenapa aku pindah tidur di kamar lamaku tadi malam. Dan tadi pagi aku baru sadar dia sudah pergi [agi-pagi dan meninggalkan pesan singkat padaku dan pesan itu makin membuat hatiku terluka.

"Hey gadis manis, berhentilah berkhayal. Kita sudah sampai." Eunhyuk berujar. Aku langsung melihat sekitar dan menyadari kami sudah sampai di kampus. Aku keluar dari mobil Eunhyuk dan berjalan menyusul Ryeowook yang sedang bersama Yesung.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku dan mencium pipi Ryeowook. Aku berharap aku bisa memiliki pria seperti Yesung, pria yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisiku apapun alasanya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini Minnie?" Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Ryeowook dan mencoba berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apapun kepadaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak suasana pagi semua orang.

"Dimana Donghae?" Eunhyuk bertanya ketika dia menghampiri kami setelah siap memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah kejadian di penthouse Kyuhyun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Selingkuh dengan yeoja lain mungkin." Yesung tertawa. Aku melihat Eunhyuk dan ekspresi mukanya seperti ingin membunug Yesung. Dia hanya menatap tajam Yesung dan meremas ujung tali tas yang ada dibahunya.

"Bercanda, dia belum sampai. Ingatkah kalau putri kalian sedang bersama denganya." Yesung dengan pelan berkata. Ah ternyata mereka sudah mulai akur. Semoga saja iya.

Aku sudah ingin bertanya kepada Eunyuk tentang Donghae tetapi sebuah mobil biru masuk ke area parkir dan tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun muncul. Aku langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

"Eunhyuk ah apa kau mau pergi denganku ke kelas? Aku harus masuk sebentar lagi kelas pertamaku dimulai." Aku memberi kode isyarat kepadanya dan berdoa semoga dia menyadarinya. Ah berpura-pura akan terlambat sepertinya adalah ide yang baik. aku langsung melihat ke jam tanganku dan bertingkah seolah-olah Kyuhyun tidak disini.

"Aigoo, baiklah putri beasiswa.. chingudeul kami harus segera pergi." Eunhyuk berujar sambil mencium pipi Ryeowook. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Wookie dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk segera pergi.

"Apakah kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun, apakah masalah kalian sangat besar?" Eunhyyuk bertanya setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh.

"Anio, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu bicara tentang dirimu dan Donghae." Aku langsung merubah topik pembicaraaan karena aku tau bagaimana sikapnya, dai akan terus mendesakku sampai akhirnya aku jujur dan mengatakan segalanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya sekarang.

"Nanti saja aku sedang malas membahasnya, sampai jumpa nanti." Eunhyuk pergi ke kelasnya sambil tertawa. Dia gila. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya dan masuk kedalam kelasku.

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk ditempat biasa aku duduk. Aku ingin memiliki teman di kelas ini tetapi selalu saja mereka mengabaikan dan menolakkusebagai teman. Aku terus mencoba untuk fokus kepada apa yang dikatakan dosen tetapi tetap saja pikiraku melayang entah kemana.

Sepanjang hari ku terasa seperti hampa. Aku tidak bertemu dengan teman-temanku hanya karena aku ingin menghindari Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga tidak menunggu mereka di parkiran seperti biasa karena tetap aku ingin menghindari Kyuhyun.

Aku berjalan disepanjang jalan dan menyadari bahwa aku mulai kelaparan dan sangat ingin makan ice cream. Jadi aku membeli ice cream kemudia pergi menuju taman kota.

Disini banyak orang sedang berlalu lalang, ada anak kecil dengan orang tuanya dan ada juga para remaja yang sedang kasmaran, sedang apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku duduk dibangku panjang sambil memakan ice creamku. Aku penasaran apakah Kyuhyun memikirkan ku kalau iya apa yang dia pikirkan, tetapi aku rasa tidak. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan Seohyun, karena menurut isi pesannya dia tiba hari ini.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Aku melihat keatas, melihat orang asing berdiri di depanku. Dia memakai jeans dan kaos polos da menggunakan kacamata. Sepertinya dia sangat suka gym.

"Tentu." Aku memberinya senyuman kecil kemudia bergeser sedikit. Aroma tubuhnya sangat kuat, wanginya sangat maskulin.

Aku tetap diam dan terus memandang ice cream ku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau anggap special mengatakan bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Benar dia mengatakan aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Terima lah itu

"Ice cream mu meleleh, jangan hanya dilihat tapi dimakan." Orang asing ini tertawa pelan. Aku melihat kearah ice creamku dan ini bukan seperti ice cream lagi ini sudah terlihat seperti sup.

"Ohh. Aku hanya sedang berpikir eumm eh! Bukan apapun! Aku tertawa pelan dan membuang ice cream ku ke tempat sampah.

"Memikirkan apa?" Dia bertanya

"Hanya masalah sepasang kekasih, sudahlah lupakan." Aku tersenyum

"Benar lupakan saja itu.. Siwon dan kau?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya.

"Sungmin." Kami bersalaman sebentar lalu tertawa. Siwon membantu ku sedikit melupakan masalahku, ketika dia tertawa, sangat indah melihat lesung pipinya.

"Siwon senang bertemu denganmu tetapi aku harus segera pulang." Aku mengambil tas ku dari bangku dan mulai berjalan ketika dia meletakkan tanganya di lenganku dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Hubungi aku kapan pun kau punya waktu kosong." Dia memberiku sebuah kartu nama.

"Oke, annyeong." Aku memasukkan kartu namanya di dalam tas ku dan berjalan lagi.

Memencet bell pethousenya ketika aku sudah sampai adalah hal yang aneh untuk kulakukan tetapi hari ini aku lupa membawa kunci. Terus memcet bell dan terus saja tidak ada jawaban

Ketika terus tidak ada jawaban aku meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu dan anehnya tidak terkunci. Sepanjang jalan kedalam sangat sepi, apakah Kyuhyun tidak disini.

Semakin aku masuk kedalam aku mendengar suara tetapi tidak terlalu jelas. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukannya sedang berbaring dengan seorang wanita di atas tubuhnya. Oh pemandangan yang sangat bagus.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, aku hanya unmm! Hmm mencari barangku yang tertinggal." Aku memutar badanku. Aku tidak tau apayang terjadi tetapi aku berjalan sangat cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Sungmin, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Aku mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak dibelakangku. Aku terus berjalan dan ketika mencapai pintu depan aku membuka pintu dan memutar badanku agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Gwencahana, ingat? Aku hanya tunangan pura-pura mu dan aku bukan siapa-siapa." Aku tertawa pelan. Aku menarik cincin yang ada di jariku dan menarik tangannya.

"Ini, ambil ini. Tolong pekerjakan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku mulai dari sekarang dan kau bisa membuang semua barang ku ke tempat sampah." Aku meletakkan cincin ditelapak tangannya dan membanting pintu tepat dihadapan mukanya. Dia pantas mendaptkan itu.

Aku berjalan keluar dari sini dan berjalan. Aku tidak tau harus kemana dan apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku seperti orang gila.

Aku bisa mendengar teleponku berbunya. Aku melihat dan ternyata Eunyuk yang menelepon ku. Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Eodiga?" Aku mendengar pertanyaannya dan aku melihat sekitar, dimana aku sekarang?

"Molla, aku tidak tau Eunhyuk ah." Aku menangis. Air mata terus turun dari mataku. Merasa dibodohi oleh seseorang yang sangat amat tidak aku harapkan.

"Tanya seseorang dimana kau berada sekarang." Aku mendengar lagi suarnya. Tetapi aku tidak tau aku dimana walau aku tau dia pasti sudah panik setengah mati.

"Cari taksi dan pergi dari sana." Aku mendengarnya dan menutup teleponnya.

Aku berjalan dekat dengan pemberhentian bus terdekat kemudia duduk disana. Setidaknya temanku mengkhawatirkanku. Kyuhyun bukan siapi-siapa dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku tidak menunggu bus datang dan memilih naik taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku ke tempat yang ku tuju. Karena macet perjalan yang kurasa terasa semakin lama.

Sekali taksi ini berhenti dan aku keluar. Aku harus menyebrang jalan. Kenapa tadi aku tidak meminta taksi itu mengatarkanku ke rumah Eunhyuk.

Pikiranku hanya diisi oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah dia memikirkanku? Maksudku, aku tau aku hanya pasangan pura-puranya tetapi apakah dia akan meminta maaf kepadaku?

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di tengah jalan dan dalam seketika semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

TBC

Hai maaf banget lama update sibuk banget sama tugas akhir. Mian banget kalau chap ini engga ada moment bagus hehe semoga next chap cepet update ya. See you soon dan mian juga kalau banyak typo sistem kebut engga sempat baca ulang. Oke enjoy plus jangan lupa rievew ya


End file.
